oRdiNaRy DaYs
by Yui-Mag
Summary: Just an ordinary day that goes horribly wrong and the consequences that follow...
1. Chapter 1

DiScLaImEr- I don't own these wonderful, lovable characters. Wish I did. Anywho. Enjoy the fic!

pRoLoGuE…

It was an ordinary day for Touya, Akira as he started to make his way out of the Go Institute. He'd just finished a game, a win in his favor, and even more important… it had been an interesting game. It hadn't been as challenging as if he'd been playing Shindo but it had allowed him to struggle at certain points and because of it, grow. It made him content. And with that tired but happy mindset, he was on his way to his father's go salon where he would either end up tutoring the regulars, play a game with Shindo that would frustrate him as much as it would awaken in him a deeper passion, or he would end doing the pile of homework that he still needed to finish. His mind juggled the three future prospects, analyzing which would actually occur or more likely the order in which all three occurred. A small smile graced his pale and mature features now that he was free of the judging looks that usually surrounded him 24/7. The further his footsteps took him, the more his muscles around his neck and shoulders loosened. He never actually realized how tense he was, how much pressure was on his shoulders until he left it behind. His black, shoulder length hair waved gently to and fro in rhythm with his long strides.

He did not have any feelings of fear. He saw no reason for the emotion on such a day.

And yet…

In a split second his perspective changed. In that split second, his whole world froze. It suddenly became focused on the flash of warmth, hardness-- a violent shove that sent him into the road with the upcoming traffic. He didn't hear the shouts.

Akira was too busy trying to get his mind to catch up with his body.

He didn't hear the squeals of tires.

Akira's body was already reacting, twisting away in a desperate move to flee from what it instinctively knew meant danger.

He didn't hear the sound his body made when the car connected.

He didn't even feel pain right away.

In a split second…everything had gone and crashed.

"Hey watch it!" Waya shouted at the back of the stranger that had nearly plowed through Shindo. It had only been because of Waya's quick reaction, grabbing the younger boy by the back of his t-shirt that had kept Shindo from getting stepped on by _that_ asshole. Waya fumed; hand still tight on the white cotton fabric. "What an ass!" He grumbled angrily, finally loosening his hold. Isumi made a noise that was meant to be pacifying. "Che… and they say it's our generation that has the rudeness problems." He stuffed his hands deep in his pocket and gave their surroundings a black look. It was a warning to others to keep a distance from him and his friends. Come too close again like that rude fucker and Waya would definitely _not_ just _politely_ tell the other person off. He'd teach them a lesson in manners instead.

"Waya!" Shindo moaned. The boy had his hands to his throat, rubbing at it gingerly. "That hurt!"

"You're welcome. Don't mention it, Shindo. Next time I'll let strangers push you around." The redhead scowled at the younger boy only to have those large grey-green eyes look right past him, ignoring him quite bluntly.

"…what was his problem anyway?" The words were curious, not angry, not concerned. But in the next second, that changed too. Waya had never heard the other boy scream _like _that before. And if he had a choice in the matter he wouldn't ever again. _"TOUYA!"_ He nearly put his hands out to stop the blond-black haired teen from running forward. But Waya never got the chance to react properly and he was left blinking at the empty air that before Shindo had been standing in. And hearing Isumi make a noise that just…Waya just couldn't categorize, couldn't process. He just blinked and then turned around slowly as his other friend started to run forward. Strangely enough, it was Hikaru's scream and Isumi's choked up sound that he could hear. He did not hear anything else. And later, much later this absence of sound would disturb him along with the fragmented images.

Touya, Akira…

Car…

Broken glass…

Asphalt…

Blood…

Shindo…crying…crying…oh my god…

With trembling limbs, he ran over. All the sounds in the world were drowned out from the sound of rushing blood in his ears. He felt dizzy, nauseous and strangely disconnected as he knelt down in front of the stopped car. The pale face who was currently immobile and was that blood? That was not Touya. That was not him. Touya was… Touya is… untouchable.

The image faded in and out, in and out, in and out and it was a surprise to feel warm liquid running down his face and hands grabbing him up and away from the boy that could not be Touya, Akira.

"…l right…" Sound came back as he struggled against the hold. There were people moving _Touya._ They were… "…all right…" Slowly. "It'll be all right." And then the sound was suddenly sharp and harsh to his ears. He felt overly sensitive and he flinched. All right? "Your friend will be all right." Friend? Waya felt the inane urge to start laughing hysterically. Who the hell would ever call Touya, Akira his friend? "He'll be all right. But you need to let us do our work. Come…" The warm and strong hands were pulling him further away. He stopped struggling and became limp. "That's it." The curb was suddenly touching the back of his shoes. He was pushed down and he sat, like a puppet whose strings were cut. A warm, trembling mass was placed by him. "Did you see what happened?" The calm voice began again, soothing, and monotone. It cut through the haze, the soundless cloud. Waya shook his head.

"…no…" He closed his eyes.

"…t-the m-ma-an…." Was that Shindo's voice?

"What man?"

"…ushed 'im… p-pushed 'im right off…a-and… the c-c-car…"

"A man pushed your friend onto the road." Oh god. He didn't hear Shindo's answer. He didn't need to. He felt his stomach heave. "What's your friend's name?"

"Touya, Akira." Isumi. Isumi's voice answered when Shindo's voice was overtaken by crying.

"Do you know how we can get in contact with his parents or primary care taker?"

"The Go Institute will have all the necessary information, I think." Waya looked at Isumi, wide-eyed. How could he be so calm?

"Go Institute?"

The world became silent once more. And Waya was thankful.

Hikaru had seen it all happen. He'd _seen_ it. And all he wanted now was to press pause on Time, rewind it, and tape over it… change the scene. Make it so it had never happened. This was _not _supposed to happen. Not to Touya, not to anyone… but especially not to Touya. He rubbed at his eyes before going back to staring blankly ahead of him.

They'd been allowed to come to the hospital.

Probably because Waya and he had been showing symptoms of shock. Or whatever.

He shivered.

Once they'd been cleared, the cops had been there to take their statements.

What had happened? What did you see? What did the man look like? Could they recognize him if they saw the man again? Were they sure that the man had pushed Touya? Did they know of any people who might have a reason to hurt Touya? Did Touya have any enemies? Was Touya depressed? Had his behavior changed recently?

Hikaru's brain seemed stuck on the flashes of memory… some were horribly clear, others were fuzzy. The fuzzy ones were the ones the police were interested with. They had left after several hours, asking them to call them if they remembered anything pertinent. Hikaru breathed hard through his nose. His mother was watching him anxiously. She had tried touching him earlier, no doubt to provide him comfort but he'd shrugged it off. It had been too much, too soon. And he felt that if he had stayed in her warm embrace he would have lost the little control that he had managed to scrape up. But having her near did make him feel better. His knee touched hers and that was more than enough for now. She did not fuss, which was surprising. She did not even ask him to leave the hospital. Instead she waited with him for news on Touya.

He'd been brought to the ER hours ago, with Ogata-san following minutes behind. Apparently, Touya's parents were in China still. That thought had overwhelmed Hikaru with guilt.

_His _fault.

Waya was on Hikaru's other side, talking quietly to Isumi who had finally shown the strain of the event when Ogata-san had come and relieved the older boy from being the responsible one.

All three had been told that they could go home, that they would be called the minute news was received… they all had chosen to stay.

Ogata-san suddenly came out from wherever he'd been in. His suit still impeccable, he marched straight up to them. His eyes seem to focus and hold Hikaru's gaze only.

"Touya…is fine. He is mildly concussed and his left leg was fractured in multiple places. The surgery on his leg was successful. He was very lucky."

Lucky?

Hikaru would have screamed, would have danced, would have done a great many things.

Instead he turned around to finally accept his mother's embrace and started to cry. It didn't matter anyway if he didn't cheer. Waya was cheering enough for the both of them and more!

It wasn't Touya who was lucky. They were all lucky.

They hadn't lost him.

They hadn't lost Touya.

To be continued…


	2. ChApTeR oNe

ChApTeR oNe-

A full day passed before Akira was released from the hospital under certain conditions of course. The first and foremost was that he was to stay off his leg at all cost. His tibia and fibula had broken in several places from right beneath his knee, where the car had caught his leg, down to his ankle bone. He'd been lucky that his skin had not broken due to the fractures. Very lucky. The young man, barely turned nineteen, sighed. Whatever lucky meant anymore. He gazed down at his cast covered leg that was currently resting on several large pillows to elevate it slightly. The surgery had implanted metal rods? Wires? Plates? Screws? He didn't remember to tell the truth. He just distinctly remembered that he'd felt like a robot when they had described what they had done. Somewhere behind his skin lay metal…

He made a face, rebuking his thoughts as being somewhat silly. It was at that moment when his thoughts were tormenting him with such images that he realized perhaps that he'd been wrong in sending Ogata-san away. He would have welcomed some kind of company, distraction…anything then just staring in space and getting lost in his own thoughts. Yet when the man had been there, Akira had felt vaguely overcrowded and uncomfortable at the thought that the man was watching over him, wasting his time there. He'd felt even more like an invalid and it had made his skin crawl. Akira sighed, he was simply too used to being independent. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to count how many years it had been since he'd lived with anyone, depended on anyone. Too long apparently.

Ogata-san had left after he'd made sure that Akira had eaten his lunch and was in no pain. The man had looked slightly relived. And Akira understood his relief well enough. Both were solitary in nature and…it had been years ago since Ogata-san had stopped viewing Akira as a child in need of care. Akira bit his lip and turned to glance at the little table that had various books and kifu strewn across its surface. He didn't feel like reading anymore, his eyes having that dry quality to them that only comes from exhaustion, bad contacts, or too much reading. And for once, even his love for go let him down. The kifu didn't seem to catch his attention.

He was uncomfortable all at once in his bed. He felt hot, sticky, restless…dirty from being in bed in one position too long. He wanted to be able to move. To take a shower or something. Akira's green eyes widened slightly at the thought. Maybe he could just do that. A little voice in the back of his head which sounded eerily of a mixture of his father and Ogata-san rebuked the idea as a bad one. He should wait for Ogata-san to help him, it said. But that made Akira frown.

Being a reasonable young man, Akira remained in bed for two more hours, flipping idly through the novel before truly giving up. The thought of moving made his heart race and the thought of a bath or shower in which he could get rid of the feeling of being dirty was heavenly. Reason lost its grip on his mind and logic too seemed to fall away. Very carefully, Akira moved to the side of the bed and pushed himself up into a sitting position with as little jostling of his broken leg. He grabbed the crutches and with some ease (as he'd already practiced using the damned uncomfortable things just to make sure he'd be able to go to the bathroom on his own!) got up. With slow but sure steps, he made his way to his little bathroom.

He was thankful that he'd bought a small apartment because as it was, a thudding dull pain was slowly making its way up his leg and a fine sheen of perspiration was pearling on his forehead and upper lip. He was a bit dizzy but as he allowed himself to sit on the side of the bathtub, he felt only joy and a sense of victory. Perhaps, if he could show Ogata-san and everyone else that he could move around the apartment all right by himself, he could start resuming his normal workload and go back to being independent again. He rested there for a minute, enjoying the coolness of the room before reaching out and turning the water on. He let his fingers play with the running water until the bathtub was filled at the right temperature.

It was with little thought to the future that Touya Akira, slowly got out of his clothes and managed to make his way into a bathtub. The pain that he felt when he banged his cast on the side was overshadowed rather quickly at how good it felt to be floating in water. This feeling too though left. It was a rather awkward and uncomfortable position he was in. His broken leg was perched on top of the bath's border while the rest of him soaked. And Akira's reason suddenly returned…

How in the seven hells had he made it into the bathtub? And worse…how could he get out without injury?

Akira groaned.

He was torn between hoping that Ogata-san would come back soon to him never coming… If the man found him in this position, he would never live it down.

Shindo, Hikaru during this time was currently arguing with Touya's landlord. He'd been to Touya's apartment a couple of times…enough in his mind to be recognized as a friend and be let in without further inquiry. Especially since he'd actually bumped into the old fart once or twice. But maybe that was the problem, the man did recognize him.

"Please! I really need to see if he's ok…" He begged through clench teeth.

"Touya-san never said he'd have visitors. Neither did Ogata-san and…" He paused and looked at Hikaru with a glare. "If you're such a good friends with him, why don't you just call him to announce that you're here."

If a temper tantrum could have helped his case, Hikaru would certainly have done it at that moment. Frustration was a minor emotion that he was feeling by this time. The urge to punch the man and push him out of the way was almost overwhelming. As if he'd be standing here, bickering with the idiot given the choice. Gritting his teeth though, Hikaru tried to remain polite as he explained his case for what must have been the one thousand and four seventh time.

"I already told you, I _have_ called him. No one is picking up!" A kernel of fear was embedded deeply within the anger and frustration. "What if he's hurt? You said it yourself Ogata-san left the apartment hours ago…" He frowned. "Ogata-san would not be happy if something happened to Touya and you didn't even bother to check on him." He reached in his coat pocket and dug out his cell. "Here. You try and call and see if someone picks up." The man looked at the cell phone that was currently centimeters away from hitting his nose as if it was a rabid rabbit. Looking slightly thunderous, the man gave an audible sigh. Turning his back on Hikaru, he reached for the phone that was residing at the welcoming desk. It wasn't soon enough for Hikaru when the man replaced the receiver and turned back to face him. With tight lips, he gave a small nod.

"Come with me." They made their way to the elevator and just as Hikaru was about to enter it, still following the old man, the older man stopped. Turning, he glared harder at the half bleached young man. "If Touya-san does not recognize you, I will call the police." Threat made and waved aside as Hikaru rolled his eyes and nodded impatiently, the two made their way to Touya's apartment.

They didn't bother to knock, if the man had even tried, Hikaru's small hold on his temper would have completely shattered. Instead the landlord, fiddled with his keys before coming up with the right one. The door opened and Hikaru pushed the man aside, calling for Touya. He ignored the man's cursing and went straight past the small kitchen and living room. After all, the bedroom was the likeliest place for him to be.

"Touya? Touya? You…" When he heard the surprised and slightly desperate sounding voice of his rival, Hikaru felt relief. "Where are you?" He'd poked his head in the bedroom and had found it empty.

"Touya-san…" The landlord began. "I do apologize…" But that was as far as he got. From the bathroom an incredulous sounding Touya called out.

"Shindo?"

"Touya?" Hikaru replied. "What are you doing? I've been calling you and calling you and…" Without much thought, the young go player ran into the bathroom. "WOAH! JESUS… warn me next time! What the hell are you doing in a bathtub?" Hikaru was bright red and looking down at the floor, his back turned on the other go player.

"Taking a bath." Came the dry reply though it did nothing to hide the owner's increasing embarrassment. "And most people knock before entering." Hikaru snorted.

"Well excuse me. I was worried." He then sighed, hands coming to rest in his pockets. "I guess this explains why you haven't been answering the phone though." He paused; something had just clicked in his brain. "How long have you been in there?" At first only silence answered him giving the landlord time enough to make his way to Hikaru's side, a particular frown making its way on his face.

"Let's get you out of the bath Touya-san." The older man stated a lot gentler than he'd been the entire time Hikaru had been with him. There was a sigh of relief intermingled with embarrassment.

"Thank you." Hikaru was shocked. He'd expected Touya to tell them to wait in the other room until he was out by himself thank you very much. His rival was known for his fierce streak of independence. But this simple gratitude and acceptance well… it just meant that his previous thought had been correct. Touya had been stuck in the bathroom way too long by himself. He found himself getting angry at Ogata-san. Damn the man! How could he go and leave Touya by himself for so long. To keep himself from bursting out loud with expletives, Hikaru gritted his teeth. The landlord rested a hand on his upper arm.

"Get towels for Touya-san please."

"My bathrobe is over in the corner actually…" Touya started. He sounded so young and trying desperately to act as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Even better." The older man muttered giving the young go player a push in that direction. Hikaru didn't say a word as he went and did what he was told. He tried his best to swallow some of the anger down. But it was really _really_ hard. "Are you in pain Touya-san?" He didn't hear the answer. "Cold?" The old man braced himself as he pulled the younger man up. There was a slight yelp that was bitten down as the broken leg banged the side of the bath. "Ah…Sorry lad." Hikaru ran over and blindly threw the bathrobe over Touya's shoulders and wrap it around his rival. Awkwardly, the three of them managed to make their way to the bedroom without any other mishaps.

"Thank you." Touya muttered, face pale but set in a determined manner. His paleness only made the bruises and cuts that lined his face standout and again Hikaru had to look away to keep his anger down.

"Have you taken your medication since Ogata-san left?" The landlord asked. Touya shook his head no and closed his eyes.

"They're just over here…" He pointed to the night table.

"I'll get a glass of water." And with that the older man left the two alone in the bedroom.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked finally. Touya opened his eyes and gave him a pointed glare but it softened almost immediately, leaving Hikaru puzzled.

"As fine as I could be. Better than I was." His hands were smoothing the bathrobe and wrapping it around him more securely. "I don't ever want to live through that again."

"How long were you there?" Hikaru asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"I don't know. I didn't have a watch on me. But it was long enough for the water to cool…" Hands curled into fists.

"What made you decide to take a bath when you were alone?" Touya sighed at the question. His one hand pushed aside his black hair from his face. For a moment or two he regarded his rival carefully, taking in the tired and worried face. And then…

"I was bored."

To Be Continued…


End file.
